Whenever people are confined to a bed, whether it be a hospital bed or simply their bed at home, providing a means of enjoying life can be difficult. One such method of maintaining a certain quality of existence is by providing the confined individual with a tray. While seemingly insignificant, the tray provides the individual with the means of utilizing a computer, eating, reading and/or engaging in a myriad of activities that would otherwise not be able to be performed without the tray.
While hospital bed tables and trays have been known in the art for decades if not centuries, such devices are presented in a polygonal format and fail to take into account the various body shapes of modern men and women. This being the case, a lap table that is fitted to secure about the stomach region of a man or woman with a large stomach is required. The fitted lap table fulfills this need in method which is easy, safe and cost effective.